What A Beautiful Mess I've Made
by Emily122597
Summary: A year after the war with Voldemort. Ron's dead. Hermione find's out she's pregnant with Fred's baby. Just before he tells her that he loves Angelina. A pregnant Hermione, decides to raise the baby on her own. Now seven years later, what will happen when Hermione and Fred meet after all this time. And what will Fred think of the little boy that looks so much like him? Please Read!
1. A Frightening Discovery and a Change

Please Read and Review! I would love to hear your comments! I haven't read a fanfiction like this before, so I tried to be original! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Benjamin. He's mine.

New updates every two days, if I get enough follows or reviews! :D

* * *

I woke up to the sound of gentle snoring. I feel an arm wrapped around me. My body ached everywhere, and I felt tired even though I'd slept all night. I looked over to look at him. His read hair was scattered across the pillows. He looked a lot younger like this. My mind flashes to the night before.

_"Mione?" I turned to find Fred coming down the stairs. I wipe away my tears, hastily. What a stupid thing to cry about. I needed to suck it up. "Are you alright?"_

_ "Fine." I reply giving him a fake smile._

_ "Is that really the best smile you can muster?" He asks, laughing. "Now tell me whats wrong before I have to beat it out of you."_

_ I smiled at my best friend. Ever since Ron had died in the war, he'd filled the void my best friend had left me with. That had been a year ago, and yet I still had night mares about those awful months. And now that Ginny and Harry had gotten married, they had moved out. I rarely saw them with work, and everything._

_ "It's stupid." I say shaking my head._

_ "Please, Mione." He says laughing. "Nothing you say can be as bad as you think."_

_ "I was thinking how I'm eighteen years old, and have never had sex." She says blushing. "I mean I wouldn't have thought twice about it, but I just realized I could have died a virgin."_

_ "The war has made me realize so much, and I realize now I want to be loved just once before I die." I laugh, shaking my head. "But who'd want to shag me?"_

_ "You're right that was stupid." He says laughing so hard, tears are on his cheeks._

_ "It was stupid of you to think no man would ever shag you, and that no man would be willing." He says serious."When you have a perfectly good man infront of you, who would love to shag you."_

_ "Fred-." He cuts me off with a kiss, and snakes his hand into my hair. I kiss him back heatedly. His tongue slides across my bottom lip, and I open my mouth wider to let it in._

_ "When did you become such a great kisser?" He asks huskily._

_ "That I've had lots of practice with." I say, with a smile._

_ I let out a gasp of shock, as he touches my chest, and begins to unbutton my shirt. He kisses my neck trailing little kisses down to the middle of my bosom._

_ "Fred, I don't know if I'm ready." I whisper, suddenly nervous._

_ "Hermione." He whispers my full name into my ear, sending shivers and warmth __**all**__ over my body._

_ I slide off his shirt easily, and he slips off camisole, revealing my chest._

_ "You are so beautiful, Hermione." He kisses me roughly, and picks me up, carrying me to my bedroom._

_ One by one, mine and his clothes come off, until we are kissing furiously naked. He kisses me, gently. The last thing I remembered was feeling his hands grasp mine, and then my mind went blank._

"Fred." I shake his shoulder, and he pulls me closer to him.

"Time for sleep, Granger." He mumbles, running his hand up my arm.

"No, its time to wake up." I say laughing as he pulls me close to him.

"Fred...Thank you." I whisper, turning red.

"For what, shagging you?" He asked, smiling at me. He props his head up on one elbow.

"Granger, you know I'm with Angie." He says suddenly, looking me dead in the eyes.

"I know." I said. The guilt had been eating away at me, for the few moments I'd been awake. They'd been together for three months now.

"Good." He says kissing my cheek.

"I have to get ready for work." I say suddenly, sitting up.

"Yeah, Forge will want me at the shop." He says, taking in the view of me as I get up. I try and cover myself and he laughs loudly.

"I have already seen _all _of you Granger." He says laughing even louder. He rises from the bed, and I get a full view of him. He spins in a circle laughing loudly.

"Now you can see all of me in broad daylight." He says, smirking.

"Put some clothes on." I say, throwing his pants at him. He smiles devilishly.

"What if I don't want to?" He says, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll hex you, then toss you just as you are into the hallway." I threatened.

"Lighten up, Granger." He says laughing. He slides on his clothes, and I am sad to see him cover up his beautiful body, but I knew I had to get to work.

He crosses the room and grabs me from behind.

"Until next time, Granger." He whispers in my ear. I hear the pop of him apparating, and I turn to find myself alone in my bedroom.

A few weeks pass after that, and me and Fred constantly joked about that night, saying we should relive it sometime. But things with Angie were getting serious, so nothing ever happened. It wasn't until two months after that night that I even noticed anything. I had gone into the bathroom to shower, when I saw them. A brand new box of tampons sitting on the counter.

"Bought some new ones dear." Mrs. Weasley said, suddenly behind her. "I know you should be on it."

"Of course." I said. I smiled her my thanks, then went to put them with the rest of my stash. That when it struck me. In the drawer where I kept all of my other feminine items, was an unopened thing of tampons, the receipt on the box still. The date read two months ago. I tried to remember the last time I'd been on my period, and frowned. But that was crazy. I would have had to have been sexually active to have even the slightest chance of being pregnant. And I hadn't ever had sex- _but you have._ I jolt realizing, what this meant. I drop the box, and run to my room. I stuff my wallet and I.D. in my purse, before running down the stairs.

"In a hurry, Granger?" Fred calls from the couch. I flash him a look, and he looks startled.

"Shut the hell up." I say through my teeth.

"What's wrong?" He asks, laughing at my tone.

I leave him there, staring after me, as I apparate to the nearest drug store. I don't even look as I grab one of those damn rectangle boxes. Oh god, please let me be wrong. I walk up to the cash register. The salesclerk gives me a friendly smile, and rings it up.

I leave the store in a hurry, and apparate directly to the Weasley's bathroom. Thankfully, no one was in it. It takes me a moment, but I do my business and set the stick down on the sink. The five minutes, seem to drag on for ages when my watch finally beeps my hands are shaking so badly that I can barely pick up the test.

"Two lines." I whisper. I read the box, and soon I know. I'm pregnant. Fear runs through me, like a hot poison.

"Shit, shit, shit." I curse, putting my head in my hands. This couldn't be happening. I was only eighteen. I had only had sex once!

"Mione, are you in there?" A knock on the door, makes me jump and I slip on the rug. A loud crash echoes through the house. Fred knocks again.

"Mione?" His voice is worried.

"Sorry, just a second." I say, washing my hands. I pocket the evil little plastic stick, and open the door.

"Did you need something?" I ask giving him a fake smile. He raises an eyebrow.

"That's an awful smile." He says laughing.

"What is it, Fred?" I ask, my stomach lurching.

"I just wanted to tell you, I told Angie about that night." He says, crossing his arms.

"Oh." I whisper, crossing my arms. "What'd she say?"

"She took it pretty hard, but, she forgave me in the end," He says smiling to himself.

"But it made me realize something." He looks up at me. "I love her, Hermione."

"Hermione, we need to forget that night." I felt hollow, empty, like I had no emotions.

"So please forget that night." His face is pleading. I can't tell him. How could I tell him I was pregnant with the creature he wanted to forget ever creating? I have to contain myself, as I listen to him, break my heart. "Forget we were ever together."

"Sure, Fred." I say, smiling at him. "Congrats to you and Angie."

"Thanks, Mione." He says, his face lighting up. He brings me in for a hug. Not knowing I was hurt by his touch. He had already violated my body enough.

I watch him leave me behind, and I slowly walk to my room. I lay on the bed, thinking of what to do, but things kept running through my mind. I was pregnant. The baby was Fred's. And he wanted to forget we were ever together. I was going to be alone in this. I feel tears trickle down my cheeks. I lay there, thinking of what to do, when a knock on my door brought me from my plans.

"Mione?" George stands in my doorway. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I say smiling.

"Good, I was afraid you had run away." He smiles walking away. I smile at his caring.

I had been on the brink of giving up, when I replayed his words. Running away. Perfect. I waited until everyone was asleep, and I moved quietly. I packed everything up in my room, and stuffed it into my chest. I had to leave. I had to start living on my own. I had money saved up from my parents in the muggle world, and lots of money as well from the wizard world. I would support this baby on my own. Once everything was packed I had to finish my plan. I had to write the letter.

Dear Weasley's,

I know you will be shocked to find me gone, but it was time for me to go. I have gone to look for my parent's in Australia, in hopes of restoring their memories. This is farewell for now. I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Hermione

My hand shook as I signed my name. I had found out months before, that my parents had been killed in a car accident. I hadn't told a soul, so the lie was easy. Once I had sealed it in an envelope, I set it on my pillows. They'd find it in the hours to come. I was leaving everything I knew behind. Leaving my entire world behind.

In the next month, I received many letters from the Weasley's. Begging me to come home, and asking if I was alright. I never replied, instead focusing on restoring the flat I had just bought above a diner in Diagon Alley. I rarely went out, focusing on preparing for the little life growing inside me. I made no friends, keeping to myself. The only people I even remotely spoke to, were the Healers I went and saw every two weeks. As the months went on, I grew huge. My stomach showing noticeably, was becoming harder and harder to hide at all. The letters came more and more frequently, it was the day I received ten letters, that I knew I had to reply. I was eight months along by now. Very far along. I sat down, pen in hand, tears on my cheeks.

Dear Weasley's,

I apologize for not writing sooner, but I was focusing on finding my parents. I have restored there memories and am now living with them. I hope one day we can meet again. Please do not look for me.

Love,

Hermione Granger

The tears were uncontrollably now, and I was sobbing like a baby as I send the letter off with Wally, my owl. I knew this was going to break their hearts, but it had to be done.

On the third of December, exactly nine months after sleeping with Fred, I gave birth to a beautiful, five pound, four once, baby boy. I named him Benjamin James Granger, after my grandfather.

Life went on after Ben was born. He had gotten his father's hair, and his eyes. He was thin, and had no freckles. He was my life. It was on his eighth birthday that things changed.

"Ben!" I called from the kitchen. I could here his tiny footfalls as he ran towards me.

"What is it Momma?" He called, running in. He had his toy wand in hand, and his face was alight with mischievous joy.

"What have you been up to?" I ask him, raising an eyebrow. He didn't have to answer, just as a furious knock on the door. I flash him a look, and answer the door. My very angry landlord glares at my son.

"Can I help you, Robbie?" I ask him, looking him in the eyes.

"Your son, super-glued all of the doorknobs!" He cries, pissed. "I have two of my chefs glued to the freezers and a very scared customer glued to the toilet."

"Ben!" I yell. My son comes running up, a scared look on his face. "Apologize."

"Sorry." He says making his bottom lip quiver. Robbie's heart was warmed, but I wasn't sold.

"Its alright, Chap." Robbie smiles. "Just don't do it again."

I shut the door behind him, and place my hands on my hips. I look down at my son.

"How would you like to go into town, for your birthday?" I ask him, my frown gone. It wasn't everyday your kid turned 8.

"Yeah!" He smiles.

An hour later we are walking down to the many shops, looking at all the different sweets. Though we lived down the street from these shops, I rarely took him there, instead taking him to other Wizard places, I smiled to myself, as he glanced at everything in wonder. I bought him everything he wanted. He was so happy, never leaving my side. He was doing so well at behaving. I should have known he was up to something. It was when I was paying for his new owl when he ran off.

"Here you go-" I cut off realizing he isn't beside me. "Ben!"

I am frantic. He never ran off. Ever. That's when I see him. Running straight into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Now I was hyperventilating I just prayed to God, Lee was working. I run into the store, to find Ben by the puking pastels.

"Benjamin James Granger!" I yell, grabbing him.

"Don't ever do that again!" I say hugging him tightly. I was just so glad he was alright.

"Sorry, Momma." He looks down. I can see he really is sorry, and I hug him. He had scared the shit out of me.

"Hey, Momma that man has red hair just like me!" He says happily. I turn to find Fred and George Weasley, their mouths hanging wide open. Great.

* * *

Please Review! Love to know what you thought! New update on Valentine's day, if I get enough follows or reviews! After that, update every two days!


	2. Breaking the News

Thanks you so much for your reviews, they really made my day! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Benjamin.

* * *

I suck in a deep breath. Fred and George however look furious. They run up to me, and I laugh nervously as they bombard me with questions. Fred, suddenly grabs me, pulling me into his iron grip of a hug.

"I was afraid I was never going to see you again." He laughs pulling away from me. Then his eyes flash to Ben. My stomach dropped, as I quickly glanced at him. His red hair was cut short, just long enough to cover his ears. He looked alot like me, but Fred was evident in him. His face was a sweet heart shape, and right now it was scrunched up in a pout. I was silently hoping he didn't speak up.

"Why the hell would you disappear like that?" Fred asks seriously looking at me. "I mean you just left in the middle of the night!"

"I told you that I had gone to find my parents." I say, trying to cover my ass.

"You could have visited." They say together.

"You had Mum crying every other night worried sick about you!" George chides, frowning. Guilt is heavy is her stomach, but she ignores it.

"I know." I reply looking up at them. "I'm sorry."

"Well, it was more Fred, than me that missed you." George said smiling, mischievously This earns him a punch in the arm, from Fred, whose ears were a deep shade of crimson.

I turned a bright red, almost the same color of his hair. I nervously tuck my hair behind my ear. I didn't know what to say to that, and thankfully they didn't say anything. After an awkward moment, they turn their attention towards Ben. He sticks his tongue out at them, and hides behind my leg.

"And who is this?" Fred asks, kneeling. He has a soft gentle smile on his lips.

"My name is Benjamin." He says, his voice shy. "Benjamin James Granger."

"Benjamin." I grab his shoulder.

"What is it, Momma?" He asks, looking up at me.

"Wait, Momma?" The twins say in unison. I smile at them both. Maybe I could lie and say I had gotten pregnant by some random bloke Surely, they wouldn't dig into it, to see if I was lying.

"You had a kid?" They asks, incredulously. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yep," I say nervously. "I was busy looking for my parents, I hardly had time to do much of anything."

They nod their heads.

"How are Mr. and Mrs. Granger?" Fred asks, concerned. I force myself to smile.

"They're great." I lie. "We're actually in town visiting."

"They'll have to come to the Burrow!" The twins say in unison. "Mum would love to see you again, Mione."

I go to reply, when a sharp tug on my leg, causes me to stumble. Ben is frowning. That was another thing he'd gotten from his father. He hated to be left out of anything. I nod my head, consenting him to talk to them. I hated to see him so unhappy on his birthday, and shutting him up would only make him more cranky.

"It's my birthday!" Benjamin suddenly says, smiling at them. I guess the shyness was gone.

"It is?" Fred kneels down. "How old are you?"

That's when all hopes of my plan shattered. I couldn't stop him as the words come out of his sweet, unknowing mouth.

"I'm eight." He says, smiling devilishly. "Two more years, and I can go to Hogwarts!"

"Well I see he takes after you." George says laughing. But Fred, had gone a pale shade. Oh, God he was realizing. His eyes flash to mine, asking me an unspoken question, I look away from him and down at my beautiful baby boy. He was raising an eyebrow, making him look so much like Fred, that their was no more questions to be asked.

"Fred, what's wrong?" George says turning to his twin.

I watch as a Fred's knees buckle, and he topples to the floor.

* * *

**Fred's P.O.V.**

All I remember is the sense of falling back. Here Hermione was, with a kid. She'd disappeared for eight years, and suddenly appeared with a kid. He thought back to all those years ago, about her leaving. Surely it hadn't been because of him and Angie? They had just had their sixth wedding anniversary.

I'm brought out of my daze, as a gentle hand touches my face. Slowly, the little black dots in my vision go away to reveal a frightened look Hermione.

"Fred." She breaths, relieved. Her hands are still on my chest, the warmth feeling so damn good, I'm afraid it might show. Thanks god Angie, was on tour right now or she'd livid.

"Mione." I whisper, my eyes flash to the beautiful boy that is sitting, a lollipop in his hands. He looks rather bored until his face turns a shade of purple, the same color of his lollipop. He began to laugh seeing his reflection.

"Hermione, a word?" I sit up, my head aching. She nods her head, and I lead her to the back of the shop.

Once the door is shut behind me, my rage sets in. I cover my face with my hands, so she can't see just how angry I am.

"Hermione, is that my son?" I pronounce every word, trying to not yell.

"Yes." Her voice is clear.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I scream uncovering my face.

"You were with Angelina!" She cries, her eyes filled with tears. "I was coming to tell you, when you told me you loved her!"

I am speechless, as she covers her face. Come to think of it, she had seemed rather odd that day. She seemed fidgity, and tired. I curse myself mentally. I should have pressed her harder to find out what was wrong.

"How could I tell you, that I was carrying the bastard child, you wanted to forget ever making?" She whispers. I don't even think of what I'm doing, as I pull her into my arms.

"And your parents, where are they?" I ask, suddenly. What had become of them?

"They died a few months ago, car accident." She mumbles.

"Damn it, Hermione!" I look away from her, a frown on my face. She kept us out of everything.

"I would have been there for you." I whisper. She wraps her arms around me, holding me tighter.

"Fred, I don't want to burden you." She leans away from me, looking up at me. "I mean, I've done it alone this long, I can manage raising Ben on my own."

"Please, like I'm going to stay out of his life!" I say putting my anger into my voice. She was mental, if she thought I wasn't going to be there for him and for her.

"But Angie-" She asks, genuinely surprised. She is cut off as a knock sounds on the door.

"What about Angie?" A voice says, as the door is opened.

And there stands Angie, seeing me holding another women quite closely and intimately. This wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Please Review, and tell me what you thought? I know this was shorter than my last chapter by a landslide, but hope to make the next chapter longer! And thank you for all those wonderful reviews, again. They were great! New update on the 16th!


	3. An Invitation and St Mungo's

Thanks for reading, and all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, accept Ben.

* * *

I watched, as the beautiful Quidditch player walked down the stairs. She still had her practice robes on, her gloves still tucked into the pocket on her hip.

"Angie." Fred, releases me, and takes a step towards her. Angie, wasn't a jealous woman, by any means. But her eyes wouldn't meet mine, and stayed on Fred.

"Fredrick." Her tone is cautious, and her eyes scan only him, and I feel cold to the core. My gut aches, and Fred takes a step forward.

"Angie, Hermione just got back in town." He lies, fluently. Smiling, at her as he wraps an arm around her waist. She wraps hers around, him.

"I can see that." Angie says. Then she shocks me, she wraps her arms around me, and squeezes me tightly.

"Its good to see you, Hermione." She says, patting me on the back. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I know, you'd expect me to hate you." She took the words right out of my mouth, and I smile ruefully. "But, thats the past."

The other woman smiles stunningly again. And I give her a smile back, notcing that Fred's eyes are on me. He seems concerned for me, but I give a little nod of my head.

"We were beginning to lose hope you'd ever pop up again." She says laughing.

"Sorry about that." I say.

"Mommy!" That little cry, I loved so much came sounding through the door as well. Thats when I remembered Angie had no idea that I had a son. And that Fred was the father.

He runs right into Angie, who smiles down at him. He looks up at her, from where he'd fallen on his kness. Angie, steps aside to let the little boy in. He however, noticing her robes, gasps in delight.

"You play for the Holy Head Harpies?" He exclaims, excitement taking over him. I watch, carefully as he rises to his feet.

"Yep, I'm a chaser." She replies, his eyes flash to me then. His excitement is leaving him, and he walks up to me, rubbing his eyes.

"Mione, I didn't know you had a kid." She says, a soft smile on her lips. Ben, hugs me tightly, and I look down at him. He rubs his eyes.

"Mommy-" His little voice is cut off by a yawn before he goes on, "Im tired."

"I know sweetie." I pick him up in my arms. He was small for his age, and was easy to pick up.

"Sorry, but I need to get Ben home for bed." I say, to the couple. Angie nods her head.

"Please, come by tomorrow." Angie says. "We'll have lunch."

"Sure." I say, my eyes flashing to Fred. He's also looking at me. He mouths the words. _I will owl you later._

I nod my head, and Ben is already half-asleep in my arms. I walk back up the stairs, to find George sitting on the counter. He smiles, handsomely at me.

"Leaving so soon, Granger." He asks, hopping down. He wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Please, don't dissappear again." He whispers in my ear. "I don't know what I'll do if you dissappear again."

He releases me, and rubs Ben's hair, in a way my own uncles used to mine.

"Come by the Burrow, tomorrow." He says, "Mom will by dying to see you after I tell her about today."

"Of course." I nod my head.

I walk out of the door, and apparate home. Ben is barely awake when I walk in the front door, is little chest, falling and rising slowly.

I tuck him into bed, making sure his nightlite is on so he won't be scared is he wakes up during the night.

I walk out of the room, and to the master bedroom. The one thing I had to say that I loved about my house was the bathroom. It had a huge tub, and shower, and was almost the size of Ben bedroom. I breath in the familiar scent of the apple cinnamon air freshener, and run a bath, adding my vanilla bath bubbles.

I toss my clothes off, layer by layer, tying my hair up on my head with a spell. My wand, I set on the little table beside the tub, just in case I really needed it. I sink into the tub of scolding hot water, the steam rising off my skin. I close my eyes, and a few tears leak out my eyes.

Fred knew. Fred knew that he had a son. And Angie, had been so forgiving, of me. How could I tell her that, Ben was Fred's son? Fred had been so accepting, taking responsiblity of the child I had never meant for him to find out about. On the otherhand, I was relieved that I didn't have to hide anymore. I could take Ben out whenever he wanted. At anytime of the day. A huge smile crosses my lips. I had to take Ben out tomorrow to Gringott's. He'd love to see all the goblins. The first time I had seen them, I had been amazed.

Just then a loud knocking on the window, makes me scream slightly. I hop out of the tub, while letting out the water, and wrapping a towel around my waist. A dirt colored owl, comes flying in, as soon as I open the window. I take the letter off of his foot, summoning some water in a little dish for the owl.

_Hermione,_

_ I know today has been filled with shock, and telling me was probably the most difficult thing in the world. I told Angie. She was really upset, crying and screaming at me. She even threatened to hex you if she ever saw you again. Then I told her is was from that one night. She has forgiven me, well a little. She says for me to tell you that she doesn't think lunch tomorrow will be a good idea, and instead will see you at the Burrow tomorrow. Oh, and you're invited to the Burrow tomorrow for dinner. Bring Benjamin._

_ -Fred _

I held the note in my hand, breathing hard. I was going back to that place. Ginny and Harry would be there, and I'd actually kept in touch with them over the years. Bill and Fleur had three children now, and Charlie had just married, Penelope Clearwater, so it was likely they'd be coming for dinner.

So the entire family would be there, to see me announce that Ben was Fred's son. Great. I imagine the day. Mrs. Weasley would kiss my cheeks, happy to see me. Ginny, Harry, and Ron would hug me tightly. Charlie, would hug me awkwardly, making me laugh. Then I'd announce the news-

I take a deep breath. I didn't want to think the worst, but the nausea was creeping up my inside. I right a quick reply agreeing and walk to my room. I slipped into my red, silk pajamas. I had just gotten them. They were a silk camisole, and red shorts. I am ready to sleep, after making sure that my doors were locked. Muggle habits died hard. I walk back to my room, the floor ice cold beneath my feet. I climb into bed, hoping tomorrow isn't going to be awful.

* * *

I wake up to find Ben sitting on my chest. He's just sitting there, my wand in his hand. Wait, what? He points it down at me. Then he mumbles a few words, I can barely make out. But, he must have said a spell, because the next moment I am flying across the room, my nose bleed.

"Mommy! He screams, running to me. I pat his head with one hand, the other covering my nose. I take the wand from his hand.

"What have I told you about playing with Mommy's wand?" I scold him, trying to stop my nose from bleeding. I say a quick incantation, but nothing happens, the bleeding is only going faster. I quickly run to the bathroom, with a scared Ben on my heels.

"Mommy," His face is terrified. "Are you okay?"

"Mommys fine." I say, putting a rag up to my face. I grab his hand, with my free one, and run to the front door. I needed to get to St. Mungo's. I slip my shoes on, and after making sure he's tied his corretly, open the door. I lead him down the block, wondering if I should apparate. But, I wasn't sure I could in this condition, and it risked one of us being splinched. Ben is panting, now, and I slow down for him.

"Sorry, Mom." He says, tears streaming down his face.

"It's okay, Sweetie." I squeeze his hand. Nobody is out this early, except for a few people who watch us curiously. I don't even realize someone is calling my name, until a hand grabs my shoulder. I turn to find none other, than Draco Malfoy. I worked with him for the short time at the Ministry, and he had become a dear friend since I'd had Ben. He smiles down at the young devil.

"What happened?" He asks, scanning me up and down. His pale blonde hair is ragged, and his closed rumpled. He must be on his way home, from some girls house. I replay the story to him, and he laughs hysterically the entire time.

"I see we have a young, evil, wizard on out hands." He smiles down at the little boy. Ben hugs Malfoy's legs, and Malfoy gives him a quick hug back, before taking Ben's hand.

"Hasn't your mother, ever warned you not to play with wands?" Malfoy asks Ben. We were just down the corner now, but my vision was extremely fuzzy. Little black dots everywhere. I don't here Ben's reply, and I turn to look at Malfoy. I remember him, saying something in my ear, just as he catches me in his arms.

* * *

When I wake up the sun is streaming in full blast, and Ben is sitting beside me. He has a lollipop in his mouth, probably given to him by one of the healer's.

"Where's Ferret?" I, look at Ben who's just watching me. We'd taken to calling Malfoy ferret after I had told Ben, the story of him and Moody. I look at him, raising an eyebrow. His eyes are unblinking as he stares back at me.

"Ferret told me to watch you, very carefully while he went to the loo." Ben says.

"And a fine job you did." A voice says, I turn to find Malfoy sitting beside me again.

"You're fine to be discharged." He says, handing me some paperwork.

"What happened?" I ask, draggin Ben into my lap.

"A spell from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Malfoy says frowning. "Apparently everytime you walk in the door, there is a small machine that gives you a spell, but doesn't tell you what it does."

I look at Ben, sternly.

"You never do a spell, without knowing what it does." I say, furiously. "You could have seriously hurt, Mommy."

"Sorry." He looks down at his shoes.

"How long was I out?" I ask, signing the papers.

"Long enough for me to run home, and get you, and Ben a spare change of clothes. I glance down at myself. I am wearing a pair of jeans, with a red knit sweater. I see the boots by my bed, and smile at him.

"Thank you." I say, then blush.

"Don't worry, the healer's changed you." He says, his cheeks growing pink as well. It was as if he'd read my mind. I look at him quickly. He looks wretched. His hair looked worse that before, as if he'd run his hands through it worrying.

That's when I glance over at the clock.

"Five-thirty?" I exclaim. I through the blankets off of me, and rise to my feet.

"Something wrong?" Malfoy, asks worried.

"I have somewhere to be, I'll fill you in later." I say, sliding the knee-high boots on.

"Ben, say goodbye to Ferret." I gather our things together, as Ben hugs Malfoy.

"I'll owl you later." I say. He nods his head.

My stomach is in knots, as I think about what's about to happen. Dinner always started at 5:30 at the Weasley's house, and I knew if I was ten minutes late, I would be killed by a viscous Mrs. Weasley. Ben takes my hand again, and I smile nervously down at him. I apparate, Ben's hand holding onto mine tightly. Ben coughs as we arrive, the familiar squeezing sensation, still suffocating. I look up at the Burrow, and take a deep breath before knocking on the door.

* * *

Late update, I am so sorry. I have been really busy with school, and all that crap that comes with it! Updates for this story will now be every Tuesday. Thanks for reading, and please review!

-Emily


End file.
